He'd Do Anything
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Connor protects his brother. HP/Angel


**A/N: This is an Angel/Harry Potter One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Angel to Joss Whedon.**

**This is an answer to a challenge:**

_**20 Minutes with Connor**_

_**Subject: Connor**_

Challenge: Take 20 Minutes and write about the character given in a crossover setting. You will need to write for no more and no less than 20 Minutes, so pay attention and keep on track. Writing the header and/or title of the fic does not count. Please use the entire 20 Minutes for writing the fic.

_**Challenge Made By: Jinni**_

**Rating: Mature**

**Warning: Some bad words and some violence- mention of murder.**

**Summary: Connor protects his brother.**

**He'd Do Anything**

Connor carefully avoided the missing step as he headed down one of the many staircases in Hogwarts. The moonlight shone through the nearby window and illuminated the halls with a dull silver glow. The paintings which lined the walls were all asleep and Connor moved by them with ease and without making a sound to alert them to his presence.

Connor had long ago figured out that Mrs Norris was scared of him and used this to his full advantage along with his enhanced senses. There had been many times when Connor had leapt up to the ceiling and clung onto the stone to avoid Snape or other teacher's patrolling the hallways. No-one had caught him out of bed in all his years at Hogwarts.

Connor moved down quickly to the Room of Requirement and paced while thinking hard and moving to push open the door. With no difficulty he slipped inside and scanned the room for threats but after seeing none he focused on the only person in the room.

"Draco," Connor greeted the pale boy with a nod of his head.

"Potter," Draco snapped back tersely.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Connor asked though his tone made it clear that it was a demand not a question.

"I know what you have being doing," Draco stated somewhat arrogantly.

"And what have I being doing?" Connor asked with a sparkle in his blue eyes though his body tensed as he looked down at the smaller wizard.

"You have being helping those that have killed those Death Eaters," Draco answered.

"Helped?" Connor questioned with a tilt of his head, "I have done much more than that."

"What- stand as a look-out?" Draco smiled mockingly.

"No- I killed those Death Eaters…I have being working with no-one," Connor said bluntly as darkness began to dance in his blue orbs.

"Don't be daft you prick…I am supposed to believe- the wizard who has being bottom in DADA since his first year defeated Death Eaters?" Draco scoffed.

"My strengths lie elsewhere, Ferret," Connor growled, "I killed those bastards with my bare hands…you don't need magic to kill a Wizard."

"Skills? What?" Draco asked as Connor took a menacing step forward.

Connor shot forward and punched Draco with a crack and the blond fell back with a cry as he clutched his nose as blood began to pour from it. Connor grabbed his shirt and pulled him up from the floor and held him eye level.

"Talk about this to anyone and I will know and you will find out first hand how I killed those Death Eaters," Connor threatened and shook the trembling crying blond. Connor let go of the teen and he fell with a thud to the floor and lay in a crumpled heap.

"Bye, Draco," Connor whispered as he stalked from the room into the darkened halls of the slumbering school.

Connor walked down to Gryffindor Tower with a spring in his step and climbed the stairs to his dorm. He entered silently not wanting to wake his Year Mates but stopped as he saw his younger brother sitting up- his green eyed fixed on Connor's form.

"Harry, what are you doing awake?" Connor asked as he moved over to his own bed and kicked off his shoes.

"I woke up- you were gone," Harry said while looking over his older brother.

"I was restless- took a walk," Connor explained as he pulled his top from his lithe form.

"That all?" Harry asked as he lay down in his bed. Connor gave a nod as he slipped off his jeans and climbed into his warm comfortable bed.

"I'm fine, Harry," Connor assured his twin as he snuggled into the warm covers and closed his eyes. Connor could feel Harry's eyes on him and eventually the gaze left the blue eyed teen and the even breaths of Harry slumbering filled the room joining the other boys.

Harry would never speak to him if he knew what Connor really did the nights when he was 'restless'…but Connor would do anything to protect his brother.

Even kill.

Connor would not let those bastards get their hands on his brother- he might not be able to kill Voldemort because of the stupid prophecy but Connor would not let the minions of the Dark Lord get his brother.

He was the Destroyer…Harry was the Saviour.

00000

Please review!


End file.
